dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Sing It Up
Sing It Up, also known as Sing It Up Forever! in its fourth season, was an American musical and comedy sitcom which ran from April 17, 2015 to January 4, 2019 on Disney Channel. It stars Dove Cameron and Emma Nisbet. Further main cast includes, Cyrus Uy, George Delanivias, Floyd Martinez, Christian Simpson, Mary Wary, Stuart Phillips, Anna Nisbet, Lauren Scotland, Jasmine Blyth, Matthew Madeley, Laura Marano, Sarah Parker, Charlotte Rees, Melissa Paxton and Meadow Belal. The series won "Most Popular TV Programme" at the Disney Awards in 2015. A cross-over film adaptation of the series with North High titled North High vs Sing It Up, premiered as a Disney Channel Original Movie on February 26, 2016. The farewell season won "Favourite Disney Channel Show" at the Disney Awards in 2018, bringing the franchise's total to 2 Disney awards. Sing It Up ended with 102 episodes over four seasons. Its series finale gained 10.2 million viewers (live and total views on same day), which made that episode the most-watched series finale in Disney Channel's history, surpassing Above The Clouds. Cast Main cast *Dove Cameron as Rachel *Emma Nisbet as Lia *Cyrus Uy as Robin *Shawn Simpson as Shane *Anna Nisbet as Jane *Lauren Scotland as Kennedy *Jasmine Blyth as Alex *Matthew Madeley as Ryan *Laura Marano as Rebecca *Sarah Parker as Moon *Charlotte Rees as Charlotte *Melissa Paxton as Maybelle (season 2-4) *Meadow Belal as Maya (season 2-4) *Alice Pavoni as Principal Andrea (season 1-2, recurring; season 3-4, main) *George Delanivias as Bryan (season 1-season 4, ep 8) *Christian Simpson as Eric (season 1-season 4, ep 8) *Floyd Martinez as Tom (season 1-season 4, ep 8) *Mary Wary as Jeannie (season 1-season 4, ep 8) Recurring cast *Dominic Prince as Joseph *Heather Hunter as Chelsea *Mhairi McCall as Madison *Kirsty Logan as Audrey *Sammie Logan as May *Rekaya Starlight as Jody *Robin Thickle as Ethan *Josh Hutcherson as Sam *Ross Lynch as Jordan *Liam Hemsworth as Victor Series Overview Production On June 4, 2015, the series has been renewed for a second season, with the season premiere aired on March 25, 2016. The season finale is aired on March 3, 2017. On June 8, 2016, the series had been renewed for a third season by Disney Channel. Production for Season 3 will begin in November 2016. The season premiere aired on March 17, 2017. The season finale aired on March 25, 2018. On December 19, 2017, the series had been renewed for a fourth season by Disney Channel. Production for Season 4 began in February 2018 and aired in April 20, 2018. The title will also alter in the fourth season to “Sing It Up Forever!”. On June 29, 2018, Disney Channel announced the series would end after it’s fourth season and 102 episodes. The series finale aired on January 4, 2019 and earned 10.2 million viewers. This series currently have an averaged ratings of 9.0/10 on IMDB. Soundtracks *''Sing It Up: Play It Loud (October 18, 2015)'' *''Sing It Up 2.0: Music from the Hit TV Series (December 14, 2016)'' *''Sing It Up 3.0: Music from the Hit TV Series (March 22, 2018)'' *''Sing It Up Forever! (Summer 2018/Autumn 2018)'' Trivia *This marks that Sing It Up is the 11th Disney Channel Original Series to received a fourth season, preceded by I Want It, Above The Clouds, I Do Care, Dance It Up, Ashley & Kate, Roy and Andy, Miami High, What The?, Spy Kids and Brothers On Break. *Season 4 is the final season. *Emma Nisbet confirmed in an interview that the fourth season will be the series’s final season with the final episode airing early 2019. Disney Channel officially confirmed the news on June 29, 2018. *It was confirmed that the final episode of the series will be titled, “Finale” and will air sometime during January 2019.